powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt12 Ep2: "The Devil's Comeback"
Chpt12 Ep2: "The Devil's Comeback" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' tive, Kurt is now trying to call out to Amara for a way to get him out of the situation that he's in. Before he can say anything else, Toni Bevell heads back down to the cellar and goes to give Kurt a much more affecting hallucinogen as a way to interagate him further. Kurt then suddenly passes out. In the Bunker, Hunter is talking to Castiel on the phone about where they should look for Kurt. Hunter tells Cas to check every abandoned building in the area as a possible hideout for the people that took Kurt. He also asks Cas’ advice about his mother. After telling Hunter not to make everything so complicated, Cas hangs up. Mary approaches Hunter in the hall. She overheard his conversation. Hunter tells her how happy he is that she’s back, but he wants to make sure she has time to adjust. Mary then expresses concerns about how she will confront Kurt when they find him, since her deal with the Yellow Eyed demon, Azazel, started the path their lives have taken as Rangers. Kurt then wakes and finds himself in bed at a hotel room. He gets up and looks around to see candles lit throughout the room. When he lies his head back down, Amara is there by his side in bed. Amara Hey, baby. Kurt is surprised but in a good way. Amara I miss you so much, Kurt. Amara strokes Kurt's hair. Kurt Amara, oh how I've miss you too. takes her hand and kisses it I love you so much. Amara I know. Kurt romantically kisses with Amara but then, he gets a sudden flashback of him being tortured in the cellar by Toni. Kurt Aagh! his hand over his forehead Amara Kurt! tries to shake him to try and stop his breakdown Is everything alright?! Kurt Aagh! No, not again! Kurt starts to remember everything that happened to him being tortured and then wakes up to where he's still tied down to a chair in the cellar, breaking the illusion. Toni is there in the room with a grin on her face. Toni: You'll have to admit, it was fun while it lasted. Kurt: What did you do to me? Toni: A hallucination created by a simple potion but with powerful spell work. Projecting the most treasured moment that's happened in you life. While you were dreamscaping in your mind, you just so happened to answer all my questions while you were at it. So...was it good for you? grows a worried look Hm. Sadly, I can't do the spell again. Your brain would liquefy, which we don't want. Yet. So... I'll have to resort to less... pleasant methods. She takes out a knife and pliers, deciding which to use. Toni: Enhanced interrogation was never part of my job description. Toni picks the knife and goes to him and scapes the knife along Kurt’s neck. Toni: But as it turns out...I'm a quick study. She then plunges it somewhere on Kurt's body. Hunter still looking any leads online to find Kurt, Mary tells Hunter that she dreamt all night of things she'd forgotten, like things John did. She says he was a great father. Hunter nods and agrees he was. His phone then rings, with Cass saying he's discovered an old farmhouse, rented by a British woman and seems to be warded against angels. Hunter then agrees that he'll be where Cas is at. As Hunter prepares to leave, he tries to convince Mary to stay behind because he would be too worried about her if she came along. But she insists she can handle herself and be Hunter's backup if anything goes wrong. The following morning, Toni splashes some water in Kurt's face to wake him. Toni: Good morning, Kurt. Let's start again, shall we? Now that I've gotten then names of every known Ranger in America. Now all I need are the passcodes to each and every Men of Letters database held in the bunker, and then – oh, yes – let's do discuss another one of your past relationships. More specifically with the demon Ruby. Toni then gets a call and answers it. Toni: Mick. Mick revealed to be walking around the abandoned car of Toni's assistant, where her corpse is discovered inside. Mick: You've been a bad girl, Toni. And I've come to fetch you. Toni: I have the Ranger, Kurt Mendoza. He's close to breaking. Just leave me be. Mick: No can do. You disobeyed orders. Oh, and you should know, your assistant – quite dead. Courtesy of his friend Hunter Winchester, I suggest you stop whatever you're doing beore things get out of hand. He hangs up as Toni now gets a worried look. Elsewhere, Rita Repulsa is in a high-end cafe dating a wealthy man, giving him a sanitized version of her life story. Where then Crowley appears dressed as a waiter to offer her more wine. The two then speak outside where he says he'll leave her alone if she helps him settle the score with Lucifer and to trap him back in the Cage. Meanwhile, an aged rock star, Vince Vincente, and his band finish their show. Where he heads to his dressing room Vince and starts drinking, depressed, he stares at a picture of a young woman just when his band mate, Timmy, invites him to the after party. Vince refuses then his friend tells him to start living his life, because "Jen" would have wanted him to. When Timmy leaves the room, the lights inside starts flickering. Vince taps on the vanity lights in front of him and they finally stop. Then the picture of Jen falls over while Vince gasps. On the road, Hunter tells Mary that her death changed his father, who went full bore into hunting monsters and searching for the yellow-eyed demon, until John went missing. Where Hunter then managed to find his "brother" along the way, but only to be known as someone else who's now Kurt. And that after his father died, they only had each other throughout the years as Rangers. Vince Vicente goes back to his hotel room where crazy things start happening. Furnitures starts moving around his room, lights going on and off, then a woman’s voice calling to him. Vince locks himself in his bedroom, and turns around to find the spirit of his deceased girlfriend, Jen, in his room. He tells her how much he misses her then she tells him everything he wants to hear, including that they can be together because she's not a ghost but...an "angel". Vince: Those are real? JEN: Real and very powerful, Vince. I can take away your pain. Bring you peace. You only have to do one easy thing. Vince: What? JEN: Will you invite me in? Vince: Then yes. Jen’s eyes glow red as she kisses Vince. Then the entire room gets filled by a very bright light. The scene changes to Rita Repulsa in a room light by candles. She’s meditating in front of a table with her hands hovering on the sides of a crystal ball. Rita: Ostende illum mihi quen quaero. Crowley approaches her. Crowley: What's the bloody hold-up? He's the one and only Satan in the phonebook. Rita: It's witchcraft, not Google Maps. And normally I'd have a piece of hair or a belonging to lock on to. You don't even know what he looks like! Crowley: He has an aura. Supreme evil. Lock on to that. Do I have to do everything? Rita: I can't believe I'm once again down some dank hole seeking the devil! When does it end? It's exactly why I'm retiring to Boca Raton. With Ben. Crowley: Ben? Who makes oatmeal look fascinating. Rita: He's successful, stable, and I'll outlive him. A crackling is heard as her crystal ball shifts a different color. Crowley: Lucifer? Rita: I think so. Yes. I'll give you the location. Crowley: No, no, no. Not now. I just want to know who we're dealing with before we attack. Rita: By "we," I presume you mean the Ranger and their pet angel? Crowley: I don't need them. Just you. Rita sighs. Crowley: Look, it's obvious. We got to put Lucifer back in the cage. You're the only one that can do it. Rita picks up her crystal ball and proceeds to leave. Rita: Should've known. No, Fergus! I'll not be involved in that nonsense again! Crowley: Maybe I should tell Ben about you. Maybe just kill him. Either way, it's bye-bye, Boca. Rita: You are a hateful snake. In any case, Lucifer can't be sent back to the cage while he's in a vessel. Crowley: He won't be. Not by the time we're ready. Later, Hunter and Mary arrive at the house Cas has located. Hunter insists Mary to stay behind with Cas so he wouldn't have to worry about her. She reluctantly agrees. Hunter morphs and heads toward the farmhouse. When he heads around the house to access the cellar, he stumbles upon a sigil in the ground then it gets triggered. He is then engulfed in bright light then vanishes. Vince's bandmate, Timmy, knocks on his door where "Vince" opens it and lets him in. Timmy: Hey man, it's noon. Whoa. Look at you. Dressed up for rehearsal little early, don't you think? Vince: "Rehearsal", right. Timmy: Dude, are you okay? Vince: Yeah, I just can't make it to rehearsal. Timmy: How so? Got better plans? Vince: Yeah, if you put it that way. Timmy: Vince, I'm serious. Vince: So am I. Timmy: All right. Look, stop screwing around. As Timmy places a hand on Vince's shoulder, he turns to glare at him as his eyes shine red. He's shocked and then Vince throws Timmy across the room, sending him crashing through the door and sliding on the floor in the hallway and then lays unconscious. Vince/Lucifer: I said I had plans. In the cellar, Kurt is breathing heavily and looking to be exhausted, where Toni opens the door and now dragging a tied up Hunter down the stairs. Kurt: Oh no, Hunter? Toni: I'm as happy to see him as you are, 'cause while you may be able to withstand by snapping apart your body joint by joint, can you watch it happen to Hunter? Toni shoves Hunter in front of Kurt. Hunter: Hiya, Kurt. Later, Lucifer returns to Hell and enter's the throne room to see Crowley sitting upon it reading a magazine. Lucifer: They told me you'd be here. Crowley: Really? Lucifer grabs the arms of the throne and leans down to glare on Crowley. Lucifer: Get off my furniture, worm. Crowley: Lucifer. Wearing Vince Vincente, second-tier star. I would've thought Bieber was more your style. Lucifer: scoffs You're either mad or dim. Crowley: I have a proposal. I mean, why in Hell would you want to rule over a motley, witless crew of demons? God's gone anyways, so why not...reclaim Heaven? Now, that's real estate that's worth ruling. I can handle the branch office down here. Lucifer: Hmm. Or...I could raise my hand, smite you into oblivion. As he tries to raise a hand, he is unable to. Rita comes behind chanting "manete". It appears to be affecting Lucifer. Crowley: Problem? Lucifer grunts. Crowley: Mummy's little paralyzing spell. Trust me, it works. Lucifer’s eyes glow red. Lucifer: Not for long. Crowley: Oh... Crowley takes out a jar of clear fluids. Lucifer: scoffs Holy water? Yeah? Ooh, ouch. Don't bore me. Crowley: Well, actually, it's top-shelf sulfuric acid. Harmless to you, I know, but to your vessel? Mmm, not so much. Crowley throws the acid on Lucifer who screams painfully and doubles down. in the cellar, Toni looks over her torture tools and picks up brass knuckles. she walks over and slugs Hunter and heads back to her tools to pick out another torture device. Toni: Anything to add? Hunter: No. No, I just came by for some tea and a beating. Toni: Really? Well... we English are nothing if not patient. In Hell's throne room, a portion of Lucifer's face have dissolved. Now enraged, he tries to attack Crowley but is still immobilized by Rita's spell. Crowley: Now. His essence, send it back to the cage! Rita: Wah tay, fay roh lah! Rita flares up a bowl of ingriedients but nothing happens. Crowley: Mother! Rita: Manete! Manete! Manete! Crowley: It's not working. Lucifer starts to recover from the ground. Rita: Manete! Manete! Lucifer stands and breathes for moment. As he straightens, he opens his eyes and now shines hot red. An aura of brigh light glows around him and in the background, his archangel wings expands out in the shadows as he gathers his full powers. Lucifer uses both his hands to give off a bright flare and proceeds to use them to fully regenerate his once damaged face. Lucifer: Bad move, Crowley. Before Lucifer can make a move, Crowley immediatly flees and vanishes. Rita: Seriously? Lucifer looks over to Rita and reaches out and she’s unwilling dragged forward to where he grabs her by the neck. Lucifer: You spoil that boy. Back in the cellar, Toni has gone back upstairs whil Hunter and Kurt are left alone. Kurt: Hunter, hey, what happened. How'd she get to you? Hunter: I'll tell you everything later, okay? First off, who's Angry Spice? Kurt: She, uh – she's – she's Men of Letters. Uh, British Men of Letters. Hunter: What the hell? That's a thing? Aren't we supposed to be on the same team? The cellar door opens as Toni heads back down the stairs. Hunter: Oh, crap. Toni: Gentlemen. So, to recap – you live in the Men of Letters bunker, awash in the world's greatest collection of occult knowledge, and yet you know "nothing." Hunter: Right. holds out his shackles What a waste. and then coughs Toni: It seems you apes have never read a single book. The Men of Letters has a long tradition of intellectual excellence. In London, we've undertaken exhaustive studies of even the most arcane topics. Toni reaches down and takes out a sharp object. Hunter gives Kurt a worried look. Toni: For example, parts of the body most sensitive to intense pain. She grabs Hunter's face. Toni: The ear drum. Decaying tooth. Below the belt, of course. And my favorite – under the eyelid. Hunter grunts as Kurt feels helpless but only to watch what she'll do to Hunter. Toni: Did you know it's possible to die from pain? Just before she can begin to harm him, there is a sound of a gun clicking, it's Mary now holding Toni at gunpoint. Mary: Get away from my son. Kurt: Is that?....Your mom??? Hunter: grinning Yeah. Kurt: But--how? Hunter: I'll tell you later. Kurt: Wait, Amara brought her back? Hunter: I guess so. Since you two hooked up, she gave me something in return as well. As Mary gives Hunter the keys to his cuffs, Toni makes her move and tries to take the gun away from Mary then a fight ensues between the two. Hunter struggles to free himself but when he gets out of his cuffs and goes for his morpher, Toni cuts her palm and uses some sort of blood magic to choke Mary. Toni: Drop it or she dies.. Hunter has no choice but to put his morpher on the ground but as he does so, he picks up some dirt and flicks it on Toni, long enough to blind her and goes to knock her out. Mary is now able to breathe. Hunter: It's okay. She was using a Chinese Jedi mind-trick technique. Hard to do when you're unconscious. Turns out this ape did read a book or two. After checking on Mary, Hunter goes over to unlock Kurt. Then someone else enters the room. ???: Well played. The trio look up to see Mick standing with Castiel near the stairs of the cellar. Mick: What you were told is basically true. We were keen on knowing about the two of you, seeing as you seem to be partially carrying on the Men of Letters' work here now that the American chapter is defunct. Toni starts to gain consciousness and gets up to face Mick. Hunter: So you sic your attack dog here on us to what, say hi? Mick: Well, part of our group suspect some kind of malfeasance amongst you Power Rangers here in America. No argument – Lady Bevell went too far. I deeply apologize. Kurt shakes his head incredulously. Kurt: Mm. Mick: She'll face consequences in London. Hunter: I'll tell you what, why don't you take a walk, and she can face those consequences right here and now? Mick: his head She's ours. We'll take care of her. Now, I'm here to extend an olive branch. We want to work with you. Kurt: Let me ask you a question, uh, Mick is it? Why would we believe any of this? Mick: Lads...if I wasn't sincere, if I meant you harm, there's a dozen ways I could've come in here and taken you all prisoner instead of being unarmed. Not to mention I powered down all the wardings in this shack so "your" attack dog (Castiel) could come in. Cas I reckon you could finish me off without breaking a sweat. Am I right? Castiel: I don't sweat under any circumstances. Mick grins. Mick: Here, my number. Mick hands Castiel a calling card. Mick: Take your time, cool down, and just think it over. And what have you got to lose, except your worst nightmares? Meanwhile, Lucifer is now sitting on the throne in Hell. with a flick of his hand, he makes Rita face toward him. Lucifer: You know, I got to say, Rita, I took one look at you, and all I wanted was to snap your miserable neck again. And keep it snapped this time. But I think I've decided against it. Rita: You won't regret it, sir. I'm done with all this. I'll stay far, far away, sipping martinis with republicans at my tennis club. Lucifer: chuckles You're missing my point. A witch as gifted as yourself, with access to the Book of the Damned, would be much more valuable as a prisoner. Rita: What? Lucifer: How's that saying go? Mm, friends close....enemies...closer. Lucifer grabs Rita. Rita: No. No!--- Both Lucifer AND Rita vanishes. Back in the Bunker, Mary brings Dean a pie and asks the boys if they should believe what the British Men of Letters has to offer. As Dean talks while he's eating, he says to not worry about them at the moment and should spend the time together as family. They laugh at Dean's table manners. Later, Kurt goes to check on Mary who's now in her room. Kurt: Hi, I just wanted to say... if you ever want to talk, I know what it's like to come back and not feel like you really fit. Mary: Thank you. I just...have so much to catch up on about Hunter. So many blanks to fill in that I missed. Kurt: Right, uh... Kurt takes out the journal of Hunter's father and gives it to her. Kurt: John Winchester's journal. His writing, his words. Helped me fill in some blanks, answer some questions I didn't know I had. And, you know, it – it – it kept him with Hunter through out the years. Mary: Thank you. Kurt: Yeah, well, good night. for the door Mary: Wait, Dean said your the reincarnation of his brother, right? Kurt: Ye-yeah I am. Mary: I just wanted to say that....I'm sorry I failed you as a mother in your past life. down Kurt: No, no, Mary it's okay. What you had to do wasn't your fault. We all make mistakes. Well, Hunter and I have made many mistakes in the past, but, in the end, we always found our way back with each other. Mary walks over to him to give Kurt a hug. Meanwhile on the road, Mick is taking a bruised Toni to the airport. Toni: I will not get on that plane. Mick: Yes, you will. Your mission was to identify American Rangers and gain their trust. That's what the home office wants. Honey, not vinegar. Toni: I have a dossier, and I am just getting started. Mick: They've also had their fair share of successes. Toni: If our goal is to end the supernatural threat here, we need to destroy every obstacle. The Power Rangers, those...Hunter and Kurt. They're no better than the monsters they fail to control. They need to be eliminated. Mick: If push comes to shove, your ladyship, I'm prepared for that. Toni: You'll get your hands dirty? Mick: Well, we have Mr. Ketch for that. Toni: You'll send for him? Mick: I already have. Toni gives him a concerned look. Elsewhere, in a motel room in London, the man with a celtic cross tattoo, Mr. Ketch, is packing up a luggage containing his wide inventory of arsenal, from guns to other unknown device. Once he's done, he leaves his room.